Love Destroys the Soul
by Animelover921
Summary: After Naru left Mai was devastated. She didn't ever want to love again. So she mad a deal with the demon Lilith. The terms of the deal were: Lilith would make sure Mai would never fall in love again, in return Lilith would get Mai's soul. However what happens when Naru comes back? Will Mai break the contract and suffer the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Lilith's P.O.V**

**3 Years ago… (2007)**

I was walking along the side of the road, trying to find the powerful soul I could sense. I was getting closer and closer with each step. I was so close now I could practically taste the soul. That is when I walked into a love confession. From what I could see, there was a girl with short brown hair, a guy with black hair and blue eyes wearing all black and an older man also with black hair.

I could read the names of the people's souls. According to what I read these people were named, Oliver Davis, Mai Taniyama and Lin Koujo. Judging by the souls of the two men they were both quite powerful spiritualist. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the soul of the girl, Mai. Her soul was the one I was after. Seeing as I had found the soul I wanted, I sat down, Indian style, on the side of the rode and watched the scene in front of me play out.

"Do you have to leave?" Mai asked, her voice cracking slightly on the word leave.

"Yes Mai, I have to put Gene to rest, you know that." Oliver said, taking one of the boxes and putting it into the back of the grey van.

"Would you stay if I told you I love you?" shorty asked. (Shorty is the name I gave Mai, only because she is short to me)

"Mai you don't love me you love Gene, my DEAD twin" Oliver replied, looking quiet annoyed that Shorty wouldn't shut up and let him pack in peace.

_Oh snap! Mai just got shut down! Wait hang on a second, Oliver's soul wavered, that means he lied. Hmmm… I wonder why, I should read his mind to find out. _

By the time I had finished thinking Oliver and Lin had finished packing the van and were about to set off. Lin, the Chinese man with one of his eyes covered, had to walk past Mai. As he did so, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before hoping in the drivers seat. Oliver ignored Mai completely and got in the passenger side.

Seeing as this interesting drama show was about to end, I stood up and made my self partially visible. I looked into the windscreen of the van, to find out what appearance I had taken this time and if I would like to change it. What I saw was a teenage girl around 15, with a black tube top, a flower tattoo around her belly button, which was pierced and wearing red skinny jeans. My hair was a white/blonde colour and had blue and pink tips.

It took Lin and Oliver until I was walking past the windscreen to notice me. I read their thoughts and found out that the Chinese man thought my tattoo (which isn't actually a tattoo) looked suspicious. Once I had gotten out of the way, they drove off to wherever it was they were going. I just kept walking until I stood directly in front of the girl who had just had her heart broken.

**Mai P.O.V**

I had just gotten my heart broken by the stupid, narcissistic, tea addicted jerk. I was sitting on the road staring at the place Naru stood only minutes before. The tears I had held in were flowing uncontrollably down my face and landing on the hands in my lap. I was so sad that I hadn't noticed the black converse shoes that stood in front of me.

Once I did notice the shoes, I slowly lifted my head, hoping it was either, Monk, Ayako, John or even Yasu. But the person who stood in front of me wasn't any of the adopted family I had. Instead there was a 15 year old girl, who had a tattoo and a piercing. My physic instincts were telling me that there was something off with her, but at the same time that she wanted to help me.

"Hi, I'm Lilith, but I would prefer if you would call me Lil. I kinda just saw what happened and I just wanted to say that the blue-eyed person is a JERK! It's because of guy's like him I don't fall in love with men, just sleep with them." She said all this whilst holding out her hand.

I hesitantly lifted my shaking hand and grabbed Lilith's. As soon as my hand made contacted, a feeling that she could be trusted rushed over me. Lil pulled me up and gave me a well needed hug. That was all I needed to let everything loose. I sobbed and screamed into Lil's shoulder. When I was done she started to speak, her voice soothing and confident.

"This pain you feel now, although it may not seem like it, it will go away, and I can make sure to never let you fall in love again. I will also protect you when you need me to. Before you say you want my help you must know what I am."

I looked into her light blue eyes then. She took a deep breath and seemed to consider on how much to actually say.

"I'm not really human. Most people call my people a demon or devil. Don't worry I wont kill you. What I said before is true. I can help you get over Oliver and make sure you don't fall in love again, I can also make sure to protect you. All you have to give me in exchange is your soul. When you die of natural causes I get to have your soul. Do you agree Mai Taniyama?"

_SHE'S A DEMON?! I should run, but I feel like I can trust her. Should I make the deal? My pain will go away and I won't ever have to feel it again. I guess I don't have anything left to loose._

I then looked into the demon girl's eyes and nodded my head. Lilith smiled, a beautiful smile that was also kind of sinister. She then lifted my shirt and placed her hand over my belly button and said something that seemed to be in The Devil's language. She took her hand away and pointed at my stomach. I looked down and saw a matching flower tattoo to the one she had was over my belly button.

"What now?" I asked, my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Now, we help remove the pain in your heart. We will probably dye your hair, get piercings, update your wardrobe and sleep with a whole heap of guys. Oh, you will also be moving into my luscious apartment."

Lilith then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards a black Ferrari that was parked further down the road.

**Lilith P.O.V**

Once I had dragged Mai into my awesome car, whose name is Damien, I drove off to my hair dressers. Once their I told Mr Hair dude, to make Mai's hair black, add extensions so that it reaches her shoulders and have the tips a vibrant red tips. Once Mai had gotten her haircut we walked around until we found the piercing place.

Once we walked inside, one of the male clerks look up and smiled, after seeing us. He walked up and started to 'flirt'. I must say he couldn't flirt even if he dreamed of it.

"Look, we're not interested. Now my friend here is getting her first piercing today. Only she's not getting just one piercing. We'd both like angel bites, 3 piercings on our ear lobes and 2 up the top. Mai here would also like her belly button pierced." Once I had said that I glanced at Mai from the corner of my eye and saw her glancing around nervously. The clerk then nodded his head and showed us to the piercing room.

Once in the room we sat down on the bed thing that was in the middle of the room. Two girls came in this time and started rummaging through the drawers for the things they would need to pierce us. Once they had gathered all the needles and things they needed, we decided to get the angel bites done first. When the needle connected with my face I only felt a little prick. I glanced and Mai, who had her eyes scrunched up and tears threatening to fall. I grabbed her hand, knowing my demon touch would take the pain away. It worked, which I had no doubt it wouldn't.

Once all our piercings were done we walked around the shops buying new clothes for the heart broken 14 year old. We brought skinny jeans and tank tops, tube tops and short shorts, skin tight dresses, which showed of Mai's curves and all the shoes a women could ever desire. Mai and myself dumped all of our stuff into Damien and went to Mai's apartment. Once their Mai talked to the owner of the apartment block, whilst I went through her old place finding all the things she didn't need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present time. **

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I woke up sweating, like I have been for a few nights now. I suspected that it was because I was having dreams, but I could never remember what they were about. There was however one thing I remembered about each of them. They all involved, the narcissistic, tea addicted jerk, who broke my heart. I looked to my right and saw the guy I met last night, lying face down and snoring softly.

I slowly got up and put on naked boys' shirt. I walked out of my completely black room and into the hallway. I then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, which was probably one of the cleanest rooms in the house. Once there I looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. It was apparently two in the afternoon. I walked over to the fridge, grabbed a left over pizza slice and started to proceed to the bathroom. On my way, I stopped and knocked on Lilith's door. A minute after I knocked Lil answered, wearing nothing more than red underwear and bra. She looked at me for a minute, blinked a few times then smiled.

"Is there any coffee? I need caffeine." She asked stumbling towards the kitchen. Still only in her underwear. I just simply shrugged my shoulders and continued on my journey to the bathroom. Once I made it there. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I had changed a lot since Lil took me in. I looked different and my personality had changed quite a bit too. Instead of being all happy, like I was when I was 14, I now only smile when it is only me and Lilith around. I don't cry anymore. I haven't cried for about 2 years now. During my first year staying with Lilith, I was quite depressed. I hardly ate; I cut my wrist (occasionally still do), dropped out of school and never went outside the apartment.

During the second year, I got better. I ate more, went clubbing and even started making my physic powers and physical strength stronger (with Lil's help of course). Now though, I go clubbing every night, even though I am under aged. Have slept with so many guys, I stopped trying to remember their names. And haven't thought of Naru at all.

While I was staying with Lilith I lost contact with all my work mates, who I use to consider family. I walked past Yasu briefly whilst shopping for a new guitar (yes I play). He glanced at my face, then my breasts, but kept walking. I knew that after I had past him, he recognised me because he screamed my name, but I just kept walking as if I hadn't heard him.

_Enough thinking Mai! Hurry up and shower, you need to work on your fighting skills today!_

**Lilith's P.O.V**

I was standing in the kitchen, drinking my wonderful coffee. Mai was in the shower, Mr Naked boy got dressed and left and I had the radio playing my favourite song. I was thinking about all the events that I knew were coming up and was getting excited. The day I had prepared Mai for would finally be arriving soon. The day when Naru comes back.

_I can't wait! Things are going to get so interesting. I wonder how everyone will react to seeing Mai, how she is and if anyone will figure out what I am. Haha I am excited now. I bet anyone Naru will be speech-_

My thoughts were interrupted then by the phone ringing. Seeing as Mai was in the shower, and I was the only one home I walked over to where it was hanging on the wall and picked it up.

"Hello?" I spoke as sweetly as I could, I was annoyed that they interrupted my thoughts.

"Umm, Good afternoon, this is Koujo Lin, may I ask who I am speaking with?" asked the voice of a man who I had never met, yet somehow the named sounded familiar.

"Oh, yes sorry, this is Lilith Lockwood." I replied, still trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar.

"No problem. I was wondering if I would be able to reach a Mai Taniyama?"

"She's in the shower right now, can I leave a message?" I asked, really curious to who I was speaking to.

"Uh, sure. Tell her that Kazuya Shibuya is back, he is reopening SPR and he was wondering if she would work for him again. If she would, she can come to a meeting that's being held tonight at 7. It will be at the old SPR office." Lin said, sounding as if he too was quite curious as to who I was. Suddenly I had a light bulb moment. This was the Chinese man that was there when Mai got shot down.

"Sure, she'll be there. Do you mind if I tag along as well? I am quite curious about the people Mai has told me about." If this guy says no, I am going to go any way and go all demon magic on his ass.

"Sure, that wont be a problem, I will see tonight. Good afternoon Miss Lockwood."

"See ya" _Yes the drama is about to begin! _I put the phone down on the receiver and started dancing around the room whilst in my underwear and drinking coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Person P.O.V: At SPR office waiting for Mai and Lil, Time, 7:30pm.**

Everyone of the old ghost hunting crew had arrived, they were all just waiting for Mai and her friend.

"Do you think she could be lost?" asked the worried monk, who had his fingers entwined with his wife Ayako's.

"Mai did work here for a year and a half I doubt she is lost." The young priest from Australia said.

"Hmph, I don't see why we need her. I mean I should be a good enough medium" Masako stated, clearly annoyed that her old rival for Naru's love would be back.

Just when Naru, himself was about to respond when the bells above the doors of SPR rang. Everyone's eyes turned to looked at the new arrival.

The sight that welcomed them shocked them all. Standing in front of them was an 18 year old girl with blonde hair, that had blue and pink tips. Wearing a purple crop top, and black skinny jeans. She had a guitar case slung over her shoulder. Around her belly button was a flower like tattoo. She looked at everyone in the room, as if seeing if she could trust them.

"Mai?" Yasu asked, he had been quiet up until that point.

"Umm… no. I'm Lilith Lockwood, Mai's best friend and roommate. Mai's down stairs talking to Mr Naked guy, wait I mean.. um what's his name? Jack. Yeah jack. She'll be up soon"

As soon as the words had left Lilith's mouth the door opened to revealed a girl who had black hair with red tips, a red tube top and blue skinny jeans, she also had a guitar case over her should and the same tattoo on her belly button. This girl's face seemed to resemble Mai's more, however, this face held no emotion what so ever.

"'Sup everyone" the girl greeted.

Lin, being the first to recover from the shock of how much Mai had changed was the first to speak.

"Mai, you look, well different. It's good to see you again."

"Ahh, yes Lin, it's good to see you too." Mai smiled, a fake smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes, and everyone in the room noticed.

"Mai, it would have been nice if you had gotten here on time, however I don't think your brain has the capacity to tell time" the voice of the one and only Naru cut through the room like ice.

"No actually, I was at a club, and kinda started dancing with Jack, which led to making out, which led to, well you know, wait no you don't I'm sorry. No one would want to sleep with a guy, who has a pole up his ass. Any way by the time we had finished it was 7:20." Mai said with a smirk on her face. Everyone was staring at her eyes wide.

**Lilith's P.O.V**

_HAHAHA HOLY MOTHER OF SATAN! Mai just totally beat Naru at his own game! The look on his face was price less. Lucky I brought a camera._

I decided to take this opportunity too study everyone's soul. I put my guitar case down and sat Indian style on the floor. No one had noticed I had moved since they were all staring at Mai.

I started of with the biggest threat, to finding out what I am. John Brown. A catholic priest, who finished his apprenticeship at the age of 19. From Australia. Preforms the ancient art of exorcism. Now 22 years old. Has some knowledge of demons, and finds Mai's and mine demon marks suspicious.

Lin Koujo, from Hong Kong. Doesn't seem to like Japanese very much. Very skilled onmyoji. Has 5 shiki's he can control. Knows quite a bit about demons and does have a suspicion that I am not human.

Houshou Takigawa, 28 year old Buddhist monk, left his temple, because they did not allow music CD's, was protective of Mai, not sure if he still is. Married to Ayako Matsuzaki.

Ayako Matsuzaki, a self-styled priestess. 26 years old. Uses tree spirit's to purify "dark" spirits. However once she uses trees she has to let them rest for six months before she can re use it.

Masako Hara is a 17-year-old spirit medium. Other then Mai she is the only one who can see and sense spirits. She has very strong romantic feelings towards Naru. She is jealous of Mai and views her as a love rival.

Yasuhara Osamu, no physic powers, does research for the group and has a very unique sense of humour.

I was so busy reading people's souls that I didn't realise that everyone had gotten over the shock of seeing the new Mai, and were now staring at me. Once I did notice I looked up and smiled. This got me confused looks from everyone.

"You're the one who change our little Mai, aren't you!" yelled the now more than pissed Monk.

"Yes, I was the one who got her to dye her hair, get piercings, go clubbing and get a tattoo, however, Mai could've said she didn't want to do those things. So technically I just brought her inner slut out." I said, sweetness dripping off my voice, just to piss them off further.

"Why? Why did you change her?" asked Ayako, whilst she tried very hard not to hit me over the head with her purse.

"Because I wanted her to help me," Mai replied, obviously annoyed that we were missing our jam session.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to get this meeting over with so we can go home and relax." I said, getting really pissed at the thoughts these people were thinking.

"Yes, now I believe you all now why you are here." Naru glanced around the room, to check that we all knew. "Good, now, does anyone have any objections?"

This is where Mai put her hand in the air. "I have two conditions, if I am going to work for you. Condition 1, Lil here has too work here as well, as an assistant. Condition 2, I don't have to make tea, if you don't say please."

Naru seemed to contemplate these conditions before nodding.

"Well, looks like I no longer need to worry about the mafia coming after us anymore, right Mai?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face once I saw the reactions of everyone.

"yea- HEY wait, the mafia's not coming after us." Mai said realising what I had done. .

"So, do we have a case?" I asked, curious as to what my first case as an official ghost hunter would be.

"No, I just wanted to see if everyone would work for me again" Naru replied coldly.

"Well, I think I might have a case for you" Mai informed with a confident tone.


End file.
